La fille du colocataire
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Watson. Elle est la fille de John Watson et de Emma Duncan. Elle vit avec sa mère et n'a jamais rencontré son père. Sauf que quand sa mère meurt elle va devoir vivre avec, avec lui et son colocataire, le célèbre Sherlock Holmes. Elle ne va pas participé aux enquêtes mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va pas vivre de folles aventures. Résumé à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 1, la mort de ma mère._

**Ma bêtas adorée a corrigée ce chapitre (Bonnie ne croit pas une seule seconde que je le pense)**

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toute !**

**Je suis Anissa Potter (sans blague) ! Cette idée de fiction me trottait en tête depuis la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock. Donc pour vous faire un résumé plus long :**

**" Je suis la fille de John Waston, il ne sait pas que j'existe. Nous nous sommes jamais vu, en 13 ans et 55 jours. Mais ma mère est morte, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir vivre chez lui. Chez lui et son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes. Bon sang maman, pourquoi moi ?"**

**J'aimerais faire un Sherlock/Molly mais je ne sais pas encore comment le mettre en place, donc je me tâte.**

**Je doute poster de manière régulière mais au moins un chapitre par semaine *j'ai mis "au moins" hein*.**

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède que Elizabeth, Emma, Rebecca, Shannon, Rose, Louis et William. Le reste appartient aux talentueux Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat età Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

« Ta mère est morte, un accident de voiture. »

C'est ironique, comment quelques mots peuvent faire arrêter le monde de tourner, le mien en l'occurrence.

« Tu vas aller vivre chez ton père ».

Nous sommes le dimanche 07 septembre et je vais aller vivre chez mon père dans trois jours. Père qui ne m'a jamais vu.

Je m'appelle Elizabeth Watson, j'ai 14 ans dans 55 jours (le 01 novembre). Ma mère se nomme Emma Duncan, elle est morte. Mon père se nomme John Watson et il ne sait pas que j'existe, comme c'est original.

Mes parents se sont rencontrés dans un café, ma mère était serveuse pour payer ses études. Je suis l'accident de préservatif, même si ma mère me répétait sans cesse que j'étais ce qui lui est arrivé de plus beau.

Ah ma mère, ce n'était pas rose tout les jours entre nous mais elle était ma seule famille. J'ai bien des grands-parents mais ils habitent Casablanca ; ils ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais, et moi pas un en arabe.

Je rencontre mon père demain, je vais devoir habiter chez lui, au 221B Baker Street. J'ai tapé son nom sur internet, je suis tombée sur son blog. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Sherlock Holmes. J'espère que je ne vais pas changer d'école, vu ma sympathie envers autrui je ne vais pas me faire de nouveau ami rapidement. Je traîne avec quatre autres personnes, Rose avec qui je fais des blagues pas très catholiques (quoique je m'en fous je suis musulmane), William un doubleur mais qui sait plein de chose sur les gens, Louis un surdoué (comme moi) et Shannon une solitaire (comme nous tous).

Je me déteste, ma mère est morte et je pense à mes habitudes. L'assistante sociale continue à me parler.

« Ta voisine a accepté de te loger jusque mercredi, l'enterrement aura lieu mardi. »

Soudain, je m'interroge :

- Et l'appartement ?

- Le testament indique qu'il te sera légué lors de ta majorité, pas avant. Tu dois donc prendre tes affaires et certaines dont tu ne veux pas te séparer. Le reste sera envoyer à l'état.

Je suis dégoûtée, j'ai toujours vécu ici et même si je le reverrai ce sera dans 4 ans et 55 jours. C'est de trop, ma mère a économisé dur pour se l'acheter seule. Je me rends compte de l'impact juridique et émotionnel qu'entraîne sa mort.

Un chauffard l'a percutée. Sans être ivre, ça change. J'ai attendu à l'hôpital pendant quatre heures, avant j'étais chez Rose pour un exposé d'histoire. On m'a fais un mot pour une semaine d'école, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pleurer.

- Tu es prête ?

Est-ce qu'on peut être prêt pour la mort de sa mère ? J'en doute. Je hoche tout de même la tête et sors du taxi.

Je compose pour la dernière fois le code de l'alarme, je rentre, je respire l'odeur à fond, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je pense que c'est le cas. Je vais chercher ma valise vert pomme, une horreur de féminité. J'y tape mes sous vêtements, tout mes pantalons à ma taille, mes sept t-shirts portables, mes trois vestes de costards, mes chemises, mon nœud papillon et mes pull-overs. J'en ai plein, j'adore ça, la laine qui gratte, la chaleur du pull. Je prends tous mes romans (c'est-à-dire plus de 75) que je lance dans un sac Adidas. Je range mes affaires de cours dans mon sac à dos.

Puis vient le moment que j'ai tant redouté, les affaires de ma mère. Je prends tous ses albums photos, sans trier. Son écharpe, une rouge vif en laine, qui prend toute les peluches, ses parfums et son collier. C'est un collier tout bête en argent, il y a juste une chouette comme seul ornement. Quand je le mets il arrive à la naissance de ma poitrine. Discret et nostalgique, parfait en somme.

- Elizabeth, tu as finis ?

- Presque.

Une fois dans le salon je regarde pour la dernière fois « mon chez moi ».

Nous allons ensuite chez la voisine, Rebecca, une amie de ma mère, chez qui j'allais souvent petite. L'assistante sociale frappe et Rebecca ouvre, on me laisse dans le salon durant les « explications d'adultes ». Plus tard l'assistante s'en va enfin et Rebecca vient me voir.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ma chérie ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Tu veux regarder la télévision ?

- Non, merci.

- Un thé ? Ça remonte toujours le morale.

- Ma mère est morte, je doute que ton thé fasse effet. Je veux juste dormir. Ou puis-je me coucher ?

Elle fut désarçonnée un moment par mon agressivité, mais j'en avais marre de ses propositions stupides.

- Mark est à l'université, tu peux prendre son lit jusque mercredi.

- Très bien, merci.

Je ne m'endors que sur le ventre, mais je veux réfléchir un moment donc je mets sur le dos. Je pense à ma mère surtout. Nos souvenirs, nos séances shopping... Au bout d'un moment, je pleure, je sanglote sur l'oreiller jusqu'à m'endormir.

Ma dernière pensée est « demain je rencontre mon père, John Watson ».

* * *

**Review ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 2, la rencontre avec mon père._

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 corrigé :d**

**J'ai donc trouvée une bêtas :D**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

La première chose que je remarque en me réveillant ce sont mes yeux fatigués et ma tête qui se prend pour un tambour. Je me rends compte qu'il est 10h30, et que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon père dans 1h30.

1h30 avant de voir mon père, c'est dérisoire, j''attends ce moment depuis que je regarde « 7 à la maison » et maintenant qu'il est arrivé, je le redoute. Je fais dans l'originalité. Je décide de m'habiller simplement, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rencontrer le gouvernement britannique en personne. Je mets un pantalon kaki, une chemise bleue, un gros pull en laine beige et le collier de maman. Comme on m'a demandé d'avoir un signe distinctif je prends mon nœud papillon en espérant que ce soit considéré comme « distinctif » car avec les punks, gothiques,… et autres, mon nœud papillon me semble peut original.

J'embarque mon trench noir avec une capuche, dite « de détraqueur », mes écouteurs que je visse à mes oreilles avec Bruno Mars à fond les ballons.

Je sors sans dire un mot à Rebecca, de toute manière avec sa gentillesse (ou naïveté) habituelle elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Je prends de ma poche le morceau de papier que l'assistante sociale m'a donnée avec l'heure et l'adresse du rendez-vous. C'est dans un café à la sortie de la station de métro de Regent's Park. Le Lockart's Café.

J'entre dans le café avec 10 minutes d'avance, contrairement à ma mère j'ai toujours eu tendance à être ponctuel, un peu trop d'après elle. Le café sent fort le capuccino. J'en aime l'odeur mais pas le goût. Je m'assieds à une table pour deux personnes près de la fenêtre, et un serveur vient me voir.

- Bonjour miss, puis-je vous conseillez le plat du jo..

- Juste un chocolat chaud, merci.

Le temps que mon chocolat chaud arrive je regarde par la fenêtre les gens qui passent en essayant d'imaginer leurs conversations, leurs vies,… Puis je sirote ma boisson en me concentrant sur la musique pour me détendre.

Enfin un homme entre. Il fait ma taille, petit donc pour un homme, il a les cheveux blonds striés de gris, des yeux gris et une démarche… On pourrait croire qu'il boite.

Il balaye la salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi et mon nœud papillon. Il hésite quelques instants puis vient vers moi. La boule au fond de ma gorge va exploser ça risque d'être un massacre, mon larynx va se transformer en un puzzle sanglant de mille pièces.

Je me rends compte à quel point le stress me fait penser des inepties, si j'explose il n'y aurait pas que la gorge, au moins la tête avec.

Il s'approche, il va me parler, je retire mes écouteurs en remarquant que je tremble, génial j'ai l'air d'un ados hypersensible. Il me regarde.

- Tu es Elizabeth Watson ?

- Oui.

Coucou papa, c'est moi ta fille non désirée.

- Je suis John Watson

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Il semble aussi perturbé que moi par mon agressivité, je n'ai pas voulu l'être, pour une fois.

- J'ai certaines choses à te dire mais avant…

Je le coupe.

- Mon nom complet est Elizabeth Emma Watson, mon anniversaire est le 1er novembre. Je ne compte pas t'appeler papa car pour l'instant tu es plus proche d'un donneur de sperme que d'un père, mais je compte tout de même te tutoyer. L'enterrement de maman est demain. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et je ne compte pas faire de fête ou quoique ce soit y ressemblant, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour l'école. Mes points sont bons pour les examens, en cours d'année je ne me foule pas de trop. Pour tes enquêtes je sais m'occuper de moi, je sais faire des pâtes, des œufs, des crêpes et d'autres trucs assez simples. Pour ce qui est plus personnel, mes couleurs préférées sont le rouge et le vert. J'adore lire, mes livres préférés sont Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Da Vinci Code, mon film préféré est Forrest Gump. Mes matières préférées sont les science, l'économie et les math. J'adore les équations. Je veux soit faire dans le marketing, soit médecin, ou alors police scientifique. Je suis fan de la série Dr House. Je me suis renseignée sur ton colocataire, Sherlock Holmes, je pense rester avec cette Miss Hudson durant vos enquêtes. Mon école est à la Fulham Road, je prends le métro pour y aller. J'ai cours de 8h15 à 16h00, je n'ai pas d'activités extrascolaires mais il m'arrive de faire du vélo lorsqu'il fait bon. Mes chanteurs préférés sont Bruno Mars et Hugh Laurie. Je suis assez lunatique et je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a dire sur moi pour le moment.

J'ai dis ça presque sans respirer, je suis assez fière de moi. Mon père, puisque c'est ce qu'il est, me regarde bouche bée avec une expression assez stupide sur le visage. Il décide enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

- En fait je voulais juste te demander si tu avais faim.

Boum. Si il avait l'air stupide avant, je pense que je me sentirais moins bête si j'avais dansé un french cancan en maillot à une réunion de motard.

- Je veux bien prendre le plat du jour.

- Bien, garçon, deux plats du jour s'il-vous-plaît !

Je me sens conne à un point surprenant, d'ailleurs il a l'air de se rendre compte.

- J'aime mieux Le Hobbit personnellement.

- Pour la taille que Bilbo et toi avez en commun ?

Il me fusille du regard, de toute évidence sa taille est un sujet sensible, je le note dans un coin de ma tête afin de le ressortir aux repas de familles.

- Pardon je n'ai pas pu résister.

Nos repas arrivent, c'est du bœuf Wellington, je me rends compte du mélange étrange chocolat chaud/bœuf mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur et commence à manger. Mon père décide de tenir une discussion, génial.

- Tu as un auteur préféré ?

- Non, des livres mais pas d'auteur, quoique j'aime bien comment tu écris.

- Merci, tu veux que je vienne à l'enterrement ?

- Non, pourquoi viendrais-tu ?

- Je suis ton père.

- Et tu es fan de Star Wars ? Tu l'es depuis vingt minutes. Tu peux venir si ça te fais plaisir mais je m'en fous un peu.

- Ah… J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas de famille maternelle ou peu, il y aura qui ?

- Ses collègues de bureau, mes amis, les voisins et c'est à peu près tout. Ses parents ne peuvent pas venir.

Il semble mal-à-l'aise et se tortilles sur sa chaise, je prends un malin plaisir à le regarder. Notre repas se fait dans le silence et j'espère secrètement qu'il continue comme ça, je n'aime pas les discussions sérieuses.

- Au fait…

Ô doux Merlin, il est légilimen, comme si j'avais le temps d'apprendre l'occlumancie.

- … quand tu dis « peu d'amis »...combien exactement ?

- Quatre la majorité du temps, parfois un cinquième reste avec nous.

- Un petit copain ?

Je reste ébahie pendant deux minutes devant la singularité de la question avant de me remettre.

- Non, je ne perds pas de temps avec ce genre de stupidité, et toi ?

- Et moi ?

- Tu as refais ta vie ? Je veux dire, tu as une… compagne ?

J'espère vraiment que la réponse soit négative.

- Oh, j'en avais une jusqu'à la semaine passée, mais à cause de sa participation à une enquêtes de Sherlock contre son gré, on a arrêté.

- Je l'aime de plus en plus ce Sherlock moi.

- Tu sais, ça fais 14 ans avec ta mère et…

- 13 ans et 310 jours, je rectifie.

- Oui, 13 ans et 310 jours et j'ai tiré un trait, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi mais tu dois comprendre que pour moi ça fait longtemps que je ne pense plus à elle.

Ce qu'il me dit me sidère sur place, j'ai besoin de respirer d'urgence.

- Oulah, t'as vu l'heure ? J'ai un rendez vous pour un exposé d'histoire, je dois te laisser, à mardi donc !

Je sors sans même écouter sa réponse, j'ai conscience que mon excuse ne tient pas la route mais je devais sortir, ça devenait urgent.

Une fois dehors je décide d'aller à St-James Park, je prends le métro, la musique au plus fort. Ma mère disait toujours que j'allais avoir des acouphènes, je dois avouer que pour le moment c'est ce qui me fait le moins peur. J'ai besoin de m'échapper.

Arrivée à St-James Park, je m'assois sur un banc et observe les touristes essayant de donner du pain à des écureuils. Joyeuse bête les écureuils, avec leur mémoire plus que limitée, ils ne retiennent que l'essentiel, comment manger, dormir, boire. Lorsqu'on leurs fait du mal ou même du bien, ils l'oublient au bout de quelques minutes. Ils sont heureux constamment. Si je devais me réincarner, ce serait en écureuil ou en rainette.

Je lève les yeux et je vois un homme, à environ une quinzaine de mètres de moi, appuyé sur un parapluie, en train de m'observer. Nous nous fixons du regard pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne reparte dans une berline noire.

Je reste à St-James Park pendant deux heures avant de revenir chez Rebecca. Je mange là-bas dans une froideur frôlant la grossièreté, mais Rebecca ne me dit rien, c'en est presque affligeant. Je passe ensuite ma soirée à oublier tout ce qu'il se trame autour de moi en faisant des équations. Je m'y atèle jusqu'à sentir mes yeux se fermer tout seuls. Je vais me coucher, en espérant que tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières 48 heures ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que demain je me réveillerai pour aller à l'école et non à l'enterrement de ma mère…

**D'après les statistique ma Fanfiction a été lue par plus ou moins 50 personne ! J'en suis flattée ! Je remercie aussi la review que j'ai reçue ;)**

**Laissez vous aussi des reviews ! Vous y gagnez autant que moi, je tiens compte des critiques (constructives) et je ferais donc certaine modification en fonction de..**

**BREF, reviewez ! *comment ça ça n'existe pas ?* On peut même parler de la polémique "McDonald ou Quick ?" *Macdo* ou "Pancake ou Crêpe ?" *Pancake j'en mange peu (malheureusement)***


	3. Chapter 3

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 3, l'enterrement de ma mère._

**Bonjour, bonsoir mes ami(e)s ^^**

**Alors tout d'abord**

**MERCI POUR SES REVIEWS ! Bon OK, j'en ai que quatre, mais franchement on commence à 4 et on est finis a 40000 c'est bien connu (sisi j'vous assure) !**

**Réponse aux reviews (Oh My Rowling j'ai toujours rêvée de faire ça) :**

**Mlle. Alice : **

** J'espère vraiment que l'histoire va te plaire ^^ Ma fille (oui la mienne, rien qu'à moi, NA !) a quatre ans en plus (14 ans) :)**

**Mia Watson :**

**Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte quelques heures avant ta reviews, mais personnellement quand des membres de ma famille sont mort (pas ma mère hein) je n'ai percuté que le corps devannt les yeux (la phrase est un peu glauque nan ?). Merci pour ta review !**

**Marine :**

**Deux jours je pense que c'est correct ? x) J'espère que la fic va te plaire ! Tant mieux si le scénarios te plait déjà :)**

**Bee :**

**Mon chapitre avec la rencontre avec Sherlock a été envoyer à ma bêtas et le suivant (le cinq donc) est en court d'écriture ! En espérant que tu continues à aimer :)**

******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Que le chapitre commence.**

* * *

Évidemment quand je me lève ce n'est pas un cauchemar, et je vais bel et bien devoir me présenter à l'enterrement de mère. Je regarde l'horloge, il est 5 heures du matin, je sais très bien que je ne pourrai plus dormir. Je vais directement me laver et m'habiller par la même occasion. Des vêtement foncés, c'est ce qu'on fait pendant un enterrement, non ?

Je prends alors une robe bleu nuit, c'est la seule que j'ai, et ma mère rêvait de me voir la mettre. L'ironie de la situation me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rageur je les essuie en prenant une paire de bas que j'avais embarquée par mégarde avec mes chaussettes.

Dans la douche, comme tout le monde je réfléchis. Ce fameux dimanche, j'étais chez Rose pour notre exposé d'histoire sur les femmes dans la Grèce Antique, mais... on travaillait peu, très peu. C'était de la grosse rigolade. Et puis on a entendu des pas précipités dans l'escalier, son père est rentré dans la chambre.

- Elizabeth, ta mère est à l'hôpital.

J'étais absolument déconnectée de la réalité à ce moment, et pour moi ce n'était pas grave en soit. Encore moins « mortel ». Je me suis quand même reconnectée.

- Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?

- Bien sûr. On y va.

Je suis montée dans sa voiture, j'ai attendu pendant 4 heures. Le père de Rose dût partir au bout d'une heure, mais c'est lui qui appela une assistante sociale. Le médecin arriva, il annonça à l'assistante sociale et la chargea de me le dire.

L'accident de voiture est quelque chose qui me perturbe, encore maintenant. Où allait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Avec qui ?

Je sors de la douche, je mets ma robe, je me coiffe histoire d'avoir le visage dégagé, j'enfile mes bas, je fais en sorte qu'on puisse voir que j'ai mis son collier. Je ne me maquille pas, du tout.

Mon ventre me fait mal, j'ai l'impression que de la bile me remonte l'œsophage et j'ai envie de vomir alors que je n'ai rien mangé. Il est 9 heures, la messe commence à 13 heures et l'enterrement à 14h30. Évidemment il faut que je sois là-bas pour midi. Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je rentre quand même dans la salle manger, Rebecca est à table, les yeux plongés dans son thé encore fumant. De toute évidence elle aussi ne pense pas à des choses réjouissantes. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde étonnée dans ma robe. D'un autre côté la dernière fois que j'en ai mise une, c'était pour mes 9 ans.

- Elle te va bien.

- Merci. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

- A cause de la robe ou pour ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Les deux je pense.

- Tu veux grignoter quelque chose ?

Mon ventre me hurle de refuser mais il faut que je m'occupe les mains.

- Tu aurais du yaourt ? Nature ? Sans sucre ?

- Euh, oui mais sans sucre ce n'est pas très bon…

- Pas grave.

Je lui arrache quasiment des mains et le dévore sous ses yeux ahuris. Une fois vide, je le jette dans la poubelle posément, comme si j'étais Kate Middleton. Je pense à des conneries pour ne pas avoir de pensées trop morbides. C'est plus que la mort de ma mère, c'est une nouvelle vie. Je l'aimais bien ma vie, car sans être proche de ma mère nous nous entendions bien. J'avais mes habitudes, pas de problèmes flagrants. Une vie qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normale ». Avant j'étais orpheline de père, maintenant je suis orpheline de mère. J'aimais l'ironie, je n'ai jamais demandé à la vivre.

Je prends un livre au hasard dans mon sac... « Da Vinci Code ». Je le recommence, je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois mais je l'aime tellement que ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis au moins je me concentre sur autre chose. Lorsque j'arrive au milieu du livre je sens qu'on me tapote doucement l'épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu'il est l'heure. J'enfile mon trench noir, il pleut. Il pleut et on est mardi, je déteste le mardi. Je l'ai toujours détesté, ce jour ne sert à rien. Et aujourd'hui je le hais du plus profond de mon cœur.

Nous montons dans un taxi et arrivons en face de l'église. Ma mère m'a permis de choisir si je voulais être musulmane ou protestante, quand j'avais 13 ans. Elle était protestante. Nous entrons, et je constate que nous sommes les premières. Le cercueil est déjà là. Ouvert. Je décide de profiter de cette intimité pour aller la voir.

Elle semble paisible. Ses cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs sont disposés autour de sa tête. Elle a un hématome au dessous de l'œil droit et quelques égratignures. Je devine que le plus gros de ses blessures est éparpillé sur le reste de son corps. Elle porte une robe verte émeraude, au manche longue et qui arrive jusqu'aux genoux. Je reste là, plantée devant elle. Je sens les regards des gens derrière moi. L'église se remplie peu à peu. Je sens aussi des gouttes d'eau salée tomber sur mes joues, produite par la glande lacrymale et communément appelées larmes. Je suis sensée donner un discours à la fin de la cérémonie, je n'ai rien préparé. De toutes manières, il parait que quand le cœur parle tout semble juste. Je m'assois au premier rang, entre Rose et Shannon. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre. Je me retourne pour voir qui est là, et je me stupéfie en voyant que mon père est réellement venu. Le pasteur prononce des mots. Ceux-ci semblent vides, il doit dire les mêmes choses à quelque lettres près à chaque fois. Des gens défilent, plus ou moins proche et je n'écoute rien. Leur douleur doit être minime face à la mienne.

C'est mon tour, je me lève en essayant de garder un maximum de dignité et je regarde toute les personnes présentent, ils doivent être cinquante en tout. Les mots me manquent, j'ai tant de chose à dire... mais rien ne vient. Et puis je regarde Shannon, elle me fait une grimace et un rire nerveux me sort de la gorge... enfin j'ouvre la bouche.

- Ma mère est morte trop tôt, mais elle aurait pu mourir à 120 ans que j'aurais quand même trouvé le temps trop court. Je vous dirais bien que c'était la personne de ma famille que je préférais, mais elle était plus que ça. C'était ma seule famille. C'est elle qui m'a appris à marcher, à parler. C'est elle qui m'a courut après quand je faisais du vélo et que j'allais me casser la figure. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à lire. C'est elle qui supportait mes sauts d'humeurs. C'est en elle que je trouvais mon courage. C'est elle qui m'a appris à faire des crêpes, et c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à les faire sauter. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais personne ne le mérite. Et ce n'est pas à moi de dire qui le mérite et qui mérite de vivre. Sa mort est plus qu'un tragique accident, c'est une destruction de ma vie. De toute les habitudes que nous avions construites au fur et à mesure. Elle disait que j'étais son plus beau cadeau, mais c'était elle le cadeau. Elle va me manquer... et la douleur infligée par sa perte me semble... insubmersible.

A mesure que je faisais mon discours, je voyais les yeux de l'assemblée se remplir de larmes, mes propres larmes couler avec. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas dis le quart de la moitié de ce qu'il y avait à dire, mais la plupart des personnes présente estime qu'avoir rencontré ma mère plus de trois fois leurs donne le droit d'être triste.

Vint le moment des « Sincères condoléances ». Les gens doivent présenter leurs condoléance à la famille du défunt. En l'occurrence, moi. Certaine personne me font la bise, je me raidis à chaque fois. Je déteste les contacts physiques, et dans ces circonstances encore moins. Louis, Rose, Shannon et William le savent, ils s'abstiennent donc et je les remercie silencieusement. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la pitié dans le regard des gens, je ne les regarde pas et je hoche la tête. Au bout de quelque minute je vois qu'une personne attend devant moi, je lèvre la tête. C'est mon père.

- Sincères condoléances.

J'espérais qu'on serait quitte d'aller plus loin. Mais non, il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne fais rien, je reste absolument stoïque sans pour autant le repousser. Au bout d'un moment les gens s'en vont, et je reste seule avec le bras de Rebecca autour des épaules pendant l'enterrement. Étonnamment je trouve sa présence plus que réconfortante. Lorsque tout est fini nous rentrons chez elle, je vais de nouveau me laver en laissant courir le jet d'eau sur mon dos. Je range mes affaires, demain je vais habiter chez mon père. Et le reste de la soirée se passe dans une sorte de demi-rêve, où je suis complètement amorphe et où j'essaye juste de me concentrer sur la douleur à mon estomac.

Vers minuit la fatigue m'emporte sans pour autant m'offrir un sommeil réparateur. Mon sommeil est infesté de cauchemars divers. Certains sont des flash-backs de moments affreux dans ma vie, d'autres sont absolument illogiques... sans pour autant me faire moins peur. Je me réveil plusieurs fois en sueur. Et en larmes.

Maman me manque déjà.

* * *

**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai écris ce chapitre plusieurs fois (d'habitude je les écris trois fois mais celui cinq) et il ne me plait vraiment pas... J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews constructive (ou pas hein ! Je fais pas de discrimination) parce que je doute beaucoup par rapport à celui-ci...**


	4. Chapter 4

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 4, la rencontre avec le colocataire._

**Bonsoir ! Bonjour ! Bonne après-midi !**

**Merci beaucoup pour ses reviews, genre... vraiment..**

**Je pense que vous allez être un peu déçus car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interaction avec Sherlock donc j'ai essayer de bosser là-dessus pour le prochain (qui malgré sa petite taille devrait vous plaire je pense).**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**I am Sherlocked :**

**Alors, oui, elle va bien s'entendre avec mais ça ce verra surtout dans le prochain chapitre... merci beaucoup :)**

**Bonnie Danl'Ciel :**

**Je te laisse dans tes illusions :)**

**Mia Watson :**

**Alors déjà tu es ma septième et le sept est mon chiffre préférée depuis mes sept ans (tu comprend ou...?) ^^ En faite elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment mais elle ne voulait (et ne veut toujours pas) changer sa vie, ses habitudes, de plus la vie avec son père est synonyme de la mort de sa mère. Quand au discours, effectivement, c'est ce qui sonne de plus vrais, de plus juste en faite. Bref heureuse que ma fic te plaise :d**

_**********Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**_

* * *

Je me réveille plus fatiguée que lorsque je suis allée me coucher. Mon ventre me fait souffrir plus fort que jamais. J'aimerais tellement mourir là, tout de suite, dans ce lit ayant une vague odeur de transpiration. Je me replie sur moi-même, la couverture sur le dos, et je ferme les yeux. Fort, très fort.

On ouvre la porte, Rebecca me frotte doucement le dos mais je ne veux voir personne, je fais semblant de dormir. Elle s'en va et discute avec quelqu'un. Qui ? On revient, je sens qu'on s'assied sur le lit, mais sans pour autant me toucher.

- Elizabeth…

Oh non.

- C'est moi… John… Enfin, je… Ton père.

Ah tien, ce n'est pas John Lennon, j'en suis étonnée.

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas parler mais il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Tu ne peux rien comprendre, je ne veux pas y aller. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et frotte doucement. Je ne peux alors plus faire semblant, j'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde. Il retire sa main. Sage décision.

- Tu peux te retirer ? Si je dois m'habiller…

Il me regarde deux minutes, il s'attendait quand même pas à un réveil en chanson ?! Il se retire, j'embarque un pull et un jean pris au hasard. Je regarde ma tête dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je crois que je pourrais postuler pour un zombie dans « The Walking Dead ». Je ne maquille pas – je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire – et je sors au bout de dix minutes. Rebecca essaye apparemment de ne pas pleurer, ça me fait un peu de peine de la quitter, elle est comme ma tante.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Bien sur, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle va me manquer, si elle n'avait pas été là hier Dieu seul sait comment j'aurais fais… Mais il est hors de question que je le lui dise. Mon père porte mon sac et ma valise, je prends mon sac de cours et je le suis.

Dans le taxi je ne peux penser à rien, ma douleur à l'estomac persiste par vague plus ou moins forte. Je me plie légèrement en deux en espérant que la douleur se passe, évidemment mon père le voit.

- Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- J'ai mal au ventre, rien de bien méchant.

- Ah…

Il semble sceptique, d'un autre coté j'ai les bras contre mon ventre, ma poitrine sur les genoux et j'ai parlé en hachant ma phrase. Il a tout de même la sympathie de faire semblant de me croire.

Le taxi s'arrête. Le temps que je sorte mon père est déjà en face, devant une maison.

Il ouvre et nous entrons. En face de la porte d'entrée il y a des escaliers étroits, et à droite une autre porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et une dame faisant à peu-près la même taille que mon père et moi, aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs, s'avance.

- Oh c'est-elle ?

- Oui madame Hudson, c'est elle.

Je suis étonnée mais j'entends de la fierté dans sa voix, encore un peu et il bombe le torse.

- Bonjour ma petite, je suis miss Hudson, et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis juste à côté. Comprends bien qu'avec des hommes comme ton père et Sherlock, tu viendras plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Sa remarque me fait sourire, je l'aime déjà.

- J'y penserai miss Hudson, je viendrai ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mon père semble offusqué par ma réponse, bah quoi ? Elle me semble bien sympathique. En montant les escaliers mon père m'explique.

- Tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Sherlock pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'on aménage le placard.

Attends deux minutes… Le quoi ?!

- Le placard ? J'ai dis que j'étais fan de Harry Potter, pas que je voulais vivre comme lui !

- Je me suis mal exprimé, c'est plus un... dressing qu'un placard.

- Ouf…

Arrivée en face de la porte, j'hésite quelques secondes. Puis j'ouvre, je balaye la salle des yeux et je m'arrête sur un homme. Sherlock Holmes. Il est grand. Les cheveux brun foncé, presque noir, en train de jouer du violon... mon instrument de musique préféré. Il nous regarde, mon père et moi, et dépose doucement son violon. Il s'avance, et la chose la plus remarquable chez lui ce sont ses yeux. Verts aux centre et bleus aux extrémités.

- C'est elle ?

Je retiens le « Non, la vraie Elizabeth arrive, je fais un juste un tour de reconnaissance », et puis de toute manière c'est mon père qui lui répond.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup.

Je suis encore là hein ! Mais il a raison, j'ai des cheveux bouclés noir et une peau sensée être basanée mais qui avec le soleil anglais se retrouve couleur pâte à crêpes. J'ai juste la taille et les yeux bleus striés de gris de mon père. Je le remercie pour ça, j'adore mes yeux.

- Bonjour. Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

- Enchantée.

Il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire et nous nous serrons maladroitement main, geste que j'ai fais assez rarement et qui me semble étrange. Je suis assez gênée pour une raison que j'ignore. Mon père nous regarde avec un air stupide, presque bienveillant. Il décide quand même de me sauver la face.

- Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Je dois faire appel à tout mon courage pour ne pas me plier en deux en marchant. J'ai mal, c'est affreux.

- Voilà, c'est là.

La chambre est au fond du couloir, assez spacieuse, il y a un lit double et une petite commode. Il y flotte une légère odeur d'eau de Cologne, la chambre me semble vide, impersonnelle.

- Je... te laisse t'installer.

- Merci.

Je ne veux pas m'installer. Je veux être plongée dans des équations stupides avec Louis qui comprend rien et Rose qui ne suit pas le cours, en sachant que maman m'attends à la maison et qu'on partagera un chocolat chaud devant un film de filles dans la soirée. Je ne veux pas avoir mal au ventre dans cette chambre anonyme, avec mon père que je connais depuis quelques jour à peine dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je me couche en position fœtale dans le lit en fermant les yeux très forts, en me concentrant un peu j'arrive à atténuer la douleur... ou du moins à m'y habituer. Le problème avec cette position c'est que je suis obligée de penser à tout. Évidemment mon tout, c'est ma mère.

Au bout de deux heures je décide que je dois manger. Je sors de ma grotte et vais dans le salon. Sherlock doit être en train de se laver et mon père tripote son ordinateur.

- Vous avez des yaourts ici ?

- Oui bien sur, dans la porte du frigo.

J'ouvre et… Il y a un pied humain dans ce maudit frigo ! Un pied humain ! Mon père est dans le fauteuil et je crie la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- MONSIEUR !

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je crie, ou parce qu' il comprend que je m'adresse à lui, mais il arrive rapidement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe, qu'il y a un PIED, dans le FRIGO !

- Ah ça ?

- Oui, CA.

- C'est une expérience de Sherlock.

- Une expéquoi ?

- Il est détective tu sais, et... cela fait parti de son métier.

- Je crois que j'ai plus faim.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le divan, Sherlock revient.

- Qui a crié ?

- C'est moi, il y a un pied dans le frigo, je m'y attendais pas.

Je lui aurais dis qu'il avait plu hier qu'il n'en aurait pas eu l'air plus intéressé. C'est lui qui m'a demandé.

- Sinon, vous n'avez pas des anti-douleurs ?

- Si, je vais t'en chercher.

J'essaye de résister, puis j'abandonne et me plie en deux. J'ai mal à en pleurer mais ce serait stupide de perdre de l'énergie pour ça.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

J'avale cul-sec. C'est un médicament effervescent qui a un goût juste affreux, mais dans mon état je serais prête à boire n'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé « monsieur » ?

Je vérifie que Sherlock ne nous écoute pas, il a quand même la délicatesse de faire semblant que non mais j'ai lu assez de chose sur lui pour comprendre qu'il n'en est rien.

- Et bien « papa » me semblait bizarre. D'ici peu ça ira mieux.

- Appelle-moi John pour le moment, alors.

- D'accord, John.

Il sourit, il est content facilement, ce sera fort pratique pour les anniversaires. D'ailleurs faudra que je me renseigne la dessus. Je ne quitte pas le divan de la soirée, sauf pour aller aux toilettes et chercher mes écouteurs.

Vers 17 heures on frappe à la porte, et mon père remonte avec des pizzas.

- A table !

Je me lève péniblement et m'affale sur la chaise entre Sherlock et mon père. Manger cette pizza me semble la chose la plus pénible que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. En plus il y a du jambon. Pas que je sois croyante, mais ne pas manger de porc m'offre certains passe-droits à la cantine.

- Je suis obligée de manger ? J'ai mal au ventre et je suis fatiguée.

- Non, mais prends au moins un yaourt, si tu veux je vais le chercher. Quant à ton ventre, tu es réglée ?

- …

C'est moi, ou il est vraiment doué pour les questions embarrassantes ? Je le connais à peine en plus !

- Alors ?

- Non ! De toute manière ce n'est pas la même douleur, c'est... par vagues. Et ça remonte parfois jusqu'à l'œsophage.

Je crois que Sherlock s'ennuie ferme avec notre discussion sur si oui ou non j'ai mes menstruations. La situation me semble si cocasse, que pour la deuxième fois de la journée je souris. Ils terminent leurs pizzas, et moi mon yaourt dans un silence confortable. Quand j'ai finis je vais le jeter et pars me laver.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- 'Nuit.

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Le matelas est dur, la douleur persistante, mes cauchemars insistants. Que vais-je faire sans ma mère ? Comment vais-je le faire ? Ces questions me hantent jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un sommeil peu réparateur, mais dans lequel la douleur est inexistante.

* * *

**Si je demandes des reviews est-ce-que vous me frappez ? **

**Tant pis, revieeeews ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Plus ample connaissance avec le colocataire._

**Bonsoir ! (chez moi il est 20h27)**

**Il y a plus d'action avec Sherlock (j'ai bosser la-dessus) et dans le prochain (que je tape en ce moment et qui devrait être poster au environs de mercredi) assez de fluffy avec John :3**

**Je suis entrain de lire les Narnia et à la septième ligne du premier livre ("Le neveu du magicien") il y a ceci "[...]Quand le grand Sherlock Holmes vivait encore à Baker Street [...]".**

**C'est donc devenu un de mes livres préférés x') ! Des gens ici l'on lu ?**

**J'écris beaucoup en ce moment car je dors moins, j'ai lu "La conjuration primitive" de Maxime Chattam et je suis en total panique...**

**Réponse aux reviews (à la review en faite) :**

**MiaWatson :**

**Avec plaisir ! Je lis toujours tes reviews avec attention. J'ai penser à toi pour la fin du chapitre 6 qui devrait plutôt te plaire :)**

**__************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je me réveil en sursaut, mon père et son colocataire doivent avoir un chat et celui-ci a trouvé le violon en faisant ses griffes dessus ! Je sors comme je peux du lit, mon ventre me faisant toujours mal, et mes mains sur les oreilles tentant vainement de les boucher. J'avance, et du milieu du couloir je constate que ce n'est pas un chat mais Sherlock qui joue... enfin si on appelle ça jouer.

- BON SANG MONSIEUR HOLMES MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

Oui, je sais. J'aime bien crier, c'est vivifiant.

- Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas vivre ici, tu peux m'appeler Sherlock.

- Si vous voulez, mais pourquoi malmenez vous ce violon ?

- Je m'ennuyais, à John m'a dit de te dire de ne pas manger, pour tes examens.

- On peut... regarder un film.

- Quoi ? Pas un film à suspense pitié, je trouve le coupable en dix minutes, je préfère encore m'ennuyer.

- Harry Potter. Le trois ?

- Harry Poquoi ?

- L'adaptation cinématographique d'un des livres les plus vendus au monde.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Bon, on met le un alors.

Nous regardions Harry entrer chez Ollivanders quand soudain…

- Impossible.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est là qu'on voit pourquoi vous êtes détective. Effectivement ce n'est pas possible, c'est le principe du fantastique.

- Si ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi on regarde ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Parce que j'ai envie et que je suis malade.

- Et alors ?

- … J'crois que John arrive.

- Cette discussion n'est pas finie.

- Pour moi si.

Effectivement John était rentré.

- Bien, Elizabeth tu es prête ?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- … Tu es en pyjama.

Je baisse les yeux et constate qu'effectivement, je suis en pyjama. Je m'habille en vitesse et quand je reviens mon père et Sherlock discutaient.

- Je vais venir avec vous, il faut que j'aille voir Molly.

- Très bien, mais... j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Vous discutiez de quoi ?

- Oh, de Henry Protter.

- Harry Potter, non ?

- C'est pareil.

- Euh… Je suis prête.

- Je te préviens Sherlock il est hors de question que tu ramène encore une tête ici !

Mais quelle maison de fou…

Nous montons dans le taxi à trois et, pour une fois, j'engage la conversation afin d'oublier la douleur.

- Qui est Molly ?

- Une amie de Sherlock. - Une fille qui travaille à la morgue.

Ils ont répondu en même temps.

- Une... amie de Sherlock qui travaille à la morgue alors ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Sherlock ne me répond même pas, enfermé dans ses pensées. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Arrivant au bas du bâtiment, avant que la voiture ne s'engage dans le parking j'ai le temps de lire « St Bartholomew's Hospital ».

Un fois dans le hall, mon père et moi partons à gauche, tandis que Sherlock tourne à droite, direction la morgue. Réjouissant.

- On va te faire une gastroscopie.

Oh non…

Je suis fan de Docteur House, je sais ce que c'est. Une gastroscopie c'est quand on vous met un tube avec une caméra au bout qui, par voie orale, fait un examen de l'estomac. Je comprends pourquoi je ne devais pas manger. Soudainement on claque des doigts devant moi.

- Elizabeth ? Ça va ?

- Quoi ? Oh… Je suis obligée de le faire ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.

- Tu peux rester ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai dis ça, mais ça m'étonne autant que lui. D'ailleurs si je lui avais dis que j'étais en fait témoin de Jéhovah, je pense qu'il aurait fait la même tête.

- Alors ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Il est ému.

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est moi qui lui ai fais ça ? Nous arrivons à destination. Une dame me fais m'asseoir sur un tabouret et m'endors la gorge à l'aide d'un spray, j'ai l'impression que ça gonfle. Je vais mourir étouffée. Mon père pose sa main sur mon épaule, mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

On m'envoie ensuite en salle d'examen, et on me donne un sédatif. Ce que je vois se trouble, puis tout devient noir.

Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, je vois au bout de mon lit Sherlock, et à ma droite mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- On t'a mis double dose de sédatif.

C'est mon père qui m'a répondu, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Soit il est content que je m'en sois sortie, soit le fait qu'on m'ait donné une dose d'éléphant l'éclate.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Mes pensées sont assez floue, c'est comme se réveillé quand on a dormis pendant une demi heure d'un sommeil de plomb.

- Parce qu'avec la première dose tu étais encore assez consciente pour mordre le médecin.

- … J'ai vraiment fais ça ?

- Oui !

Et là, dans cette salle de réveil, mon père à mes côtés et un presque-inconnu en face de moi, que j'ai mon premier vrai fou rire depuis la mort de ma mère. Qu'est-ce que ça soulage ! Mon père est de toute évidence content de me voir rire, et Sherlock a un regard amusé sans pour autant sourire. Au bout de quelque minute, après que ma crise se soit calmée, j'essaye de marcher. Seule. Je me casse la figure deux fois avant de marcher plus ou moins droit. En sortant de l'hôpital, je me pose une question assez pertinente, compte tenu de la situation.

- En faite j'ai quoi ?

- Une gastrite.

- Une quoi ?

- Une gastrite, c'est une inflammation de l'estomac et ça peut être du à cause de diverse raison.

- Et... j'ai un traitement ?

Sherlock ayant appelé un taxi alors que mon père et moi parlions, nous montons dedans et il me répondit.

- C'est dû au stress. Et oui, tu dois prendre une de ces pilules quotidiennement, sachant que d'ici deux jours ça ira mieux et tu pourras reprendre l'école.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Le stress…

La mort de maman oui.

C'est Miss Hudson qui nous accueil.

- Alors ma petite qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Les nouvelles vont vite…

- Rien de grave, c'est une gastrite.

- Oh, moi c'est ma hanche qui me fait mal !

- On le sait Miss Hudson, on va vous laisser, nous avons faim.

Évidemment c'est Sherlock qui a dis ça, et qui me pousse quasiment dans les escaliers. Une fois dans la cuisine je me tourne à nouveau vers mon père.

- Et je peux le prendre maintenant ?

- Oui, exceptionnellement, après tu devras le prendre à jeun. Il y a d'ailleurs certains aliments que tu dois éviter, les choses grasses, acides,…

- Comme les tomates ?

- Comme les tomates.

- Rhooo…

Je mange tout compte fais du pain, sans rien, et je bois de l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison. J'ai l'autorisation de terminer mon Harry Potter, sous les grommellements de Sherlock.

Il peut bien peut râler, rien n'arrête le trio d'or.

Puis je vais gentiment me laver et me coucher. Je ne sais pas si c'était une belle journée ou pas, mais elle n'était pas mauvaise.

Malgré tout, ce n'est pas ça qui arrête les cauchemars. Demain soir je vais enfin m'installer dans ma chambre, peut-être que ça ira mieux.

Peut-être que non.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Laissez moi votre avis ! J'en tiendrais compte :3**

**J'ai penser à un truc...**

**D'ici peu Elizabeth va retourner à l'école et à part 4 personnes déjà nommée je n'ai pas grand chose. Donc je vous propose de me donner des noms de personnages que j'inclurais dans la fic comme figurants ou personnages secondaire si le nom me plaît beaucoup..**

**Vous pouvez me laisser les noms en review (et vous en profiterez pour me laissez vos avis ;)) ou en MP :d ! J'ai également besoin de nom de famille pour :**

**- Rose**

**- Louis**

**- William**

**- Shannon**

**J'attends vos suggestion :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 6, le déballage des affaires._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PARDON PARDON J'AVAIS MERCREDI PLUS OU MOINS JE SAIS ! Mais disons que j'ai eu un problème de planning. MAIS !**

**J'ai p'tête une bonne nouvelle, sur Facebook j'ai crée un groupe pour les fans de Sherlock ("Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes" pour ceux qui veulent) CEPENDANT c'est le boxon total ! Pas de place au sérieux ! GROS délires de fangirl en surplus d'hormones x)**

**Et j'ai aussi constater que J'ADOOOORE écrire des RP j'en écris deux là, un Mystrade et un Sherlolly (on se refait pas hein...)**

**Sinon j'pense que j'ai tout dis...**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_  
**

**Bee :**

**Moi je suis au milieu du passeur d'aurore et parfois l'auteur était un peu stone.. (un peu) xD**

**Bonnie :  
**

**J'évite de faire un commentaire :3**

**Mia Watson :  
**

**Il y a assez de fluffy avec John ici, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu galérer a trouver le juste milieu et je trouve que c'est encore un peu de trop..Enfin contente que ma fiction suscite ta curiosité :D**

******__************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Cela fait quelque jour que je ne me suis pas réveillée aussi bien. Mon ventre me fait de moins en moins mal, et il me faut un moment pour que mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je reste donc dans un doux oubli durant quelques instants. Je constate qu'il est assez tard -10 heures du matin- et je prends une douche, histoire de me réveiller correctement. Dans la douche je remarque que c'est aujourd'hui que j'emménage dans ma chambre. Je lave mes cheveux et les enveloppe dans une serviette-éponge pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. J'arrive dans le salon... où l'expression de Sherlock vaut son poids en or !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi ?

- Sur ta tête ?

- Bah, une serviette…

- Oui, sans blague, mais pourquoi tu l'as mis sur ta tête ?

- Parce que j'ai les cheveux mouillé et je ne veux pas mettre de l'eau partout.

Pas de réponse, je suppose qu'il m'a entendu.

- John ?

Il semble réjouit de mon utilisation de son prénom… Je n'allais pas l'appeler Oliver.

- Oui ?

- Où sont mes médicaments ?

- Attends, je vais te les chercher.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut bien que j'arrive à trouver les objets seul, où sont mes médicaments s'il-te-plaît ?

- Euh, dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier.

- Très bien, merci.

Ce sont des pilules rose pâle dans une boite mauve, i plaquettes avec sept pilules chacune. Une par semaine donc.

Je grignote des morceaux de pain avec un verre d'eau après avoir pris mon médicament. Mon père est sur son ordinateur et Sherlock dans ses expériences, totalement hors de la réalité. Ou hors de la mienne. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

- Je vais voir madame Hudson.

- Hum.

- OK.

Je descends les escaliers et frappe à sa porte.

- Oui deux petites minutes.

J'attends quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh c'est toi ma chérie.

Je déteste ce surnom habituellement, mais je dois avouer qu'avec elle ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bonjour, je me suis dis que je pouvais passer un peu chez vous vu que mon père et Sherlock sont occupés…

- Oh bien sur, entre, je vais te faire du thé.

Je passe outre le fait qu'il est environs midi et entre. La maison est confortable, petite mais sympathique. Cosy en faite.

- Alors ? Ça va comment avec ton père ?

- Oh, ni bien ni mal.

- Ah je me souviens quand il est arrivé, il boitait et…

- Il boitait ?

- Oui, il s'est fait tirer dessus en Afghanistan. Il ne t'a pas dis ?

- En Afghanistan ?!

- Bien sûr, il été là bas, en tant que soldat.

Soldat ? Mon père ?

- Il ne t'a donc rien dis.

- Bah non…

- Oh, attends. Je vais chercher des biscuits et je t'explique tout.

Je grignote des biscuits et sirote mon thé, tout en écoutant Miss Hudson me raconter des histoires sur mon père et son colocataire. Je me rends bien compte à quel point elle peut être assommante avec ses paroles, mais le silence étouffant avec Sherlock et mon père est d'autant plus dérangeant.

Au bout d'un certain temps quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Miss Hudson va ouvrir.

- Bonjour Miss Hudson Sherlock et moi allons bientôt nous mettre à table, alors à moins que Elizabeth ai déjà mangé…

- Non, non elle arrive ! Elizabeth !

- Oui, je suis là.

Je monte avec mon père.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

- De Sherlock et toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais été soldat ?

- Tu ne pas demandé, et puis c'est une période de la vie que j'aimerais bien oublier.

C'est quand il prononce les derniers mots que le souvenir de maman fait son apparition.

- Mais on oublie rien, on vit avec.

Et c'est sur ces sages paroles dignes de Gandalf que je rentre à la maison. Sherlock a déjà mis la table et une odeur de purée, compote et steak flotte dans l'air. Nous nous installons et mangeons en silence.

- Après tu pourras voir ta chambre.

- Mon dressing.

Nous échangeons un regard complice.

Un regard complice ?! Bon sang qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi. Si ça continue on se fera des tresses en chantant des Disney ! Nous terminons notre repas et je suis étonnée de constater que j'ai envie de voir ma chambre.

- Prête ?

- Absolument pas.

- Alors on y va !

Ma chambre est juste à côté de la sienne, la porte est blanche et est assez usée. Mon père me regarde.

- Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis, et j'entends qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Là, je reste sans voix… La chambre est petite, à peu près 8m². Mon père m'avais écouté lors de ma longue tirade, au Lockart's Café. Les murs sont verts et rouge. Le plafond est pentu et il y a un énorme velux avec une moustiquaire et un rideau. En dessous de celui-ci il y a un divan deux personnes rouge vif qui, je devine, doit-être mon lit lorsqu'on le déplie. En face il y a (du plus haut côté du plafond) une garde-robe et une bibliothèque. Il y a des cadres partout accroché au mur. A côté du fauteuil/lit il y a un bureau en bois, assez foncé et sur ce dernier le livre « Le Hobbit ». De l'autre côté du fauteuil/lit il y a une table de nuit, avec un cadre doré qui parait vieilli et dans le cadre il y a une photo.

De ma mère.

Elle est jeune dessus, c'est quand elle a rencontré mon père et la photo a été prise lors d'un de ses fou rires.

La photo est magnifique.

- Alors ?

Je ne trouve pas les mots, et j'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche je vais m'effondrer, alors je prends sa main. Au début il est désarçonné mais après il la sert tout doucement. La sienne est rugueuse et chaude. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrive enfin à sortir quelque chose.

- u n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, c'est tous ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci beaucoup.

- Je te laisse t'installer.

Je vais chercher mes sacs dans l'autre chambre et je dépose mon sac de cours à côtés du bureau. Mes livres trouvent leurs place dans la bibliothèque et je range mes vêtements dans la garde robe.

Et je me retrouve bras ballant dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre…

Je déplie le lit, juste pour voir. Il est deux places, cool j'aurais de l'espace pour m'étouffer dans les couvertures. J'ouvre le velux et observe la vue. On ne voit pas grand-chose, les maisons d'en face. Mais si je me mets sur la pointe des pieds je peux admirer, ce que j'imagine être, le centre de Londres.

Cette chambre me plaît, réellement.

Je remarque en balayant la pièce du regard un livre au dessus de la garde robe. Je l'attrape assez péniblement, et je devine rien qu'au titre que ça vient de Sherlock.

« Harry Potter et ses incohérence. »

Je souris toute seule. Si ça continue, je vais finir par me plaire ici.

Je retourne dans le salon, ils regardent la télé.

- Vous regardez quoi ?

- Un film stupide que John apprécie.

- « Les temps modernes », avec Charlie Chaplin !

- Faites-moi de la place.

Je m'asseyais entre eux. La télé était en face de la table basse. On voyait donc mieux le programme assis dans le canapé.

Nous regardâmes le film dans un silence confortable et dans une atmosphère assez agréable.

A la fin de la séance, j'ai l'horreur de constater qu'il est 20h48 et que je n'ai absolument rien fais de la journée. Comme tout les autres jours en somme.

J'ai bientôt école. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

De supporter leurs regards de pitié, et…

- ELIZABETH !

Je me cogne la tête contre le mur en sursautant.

- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!

- On mange ! Ça fait six fois que je t'appelle.

Tout ça pour ça ? J'ai mal à la tête moi !

On mange la même chose qu'à midi. Je remarque d'ailleurs d'un œil septique que c'était meilleur la première fois.

Après le repas, je retourne dans ma chambre pour lire le Hobbit.

- Bonne nuit John, bonne nuit Sherlock.

Mais c'est que je suis poli moi, un vrai chérubin.

- Bonne nuit !

- 'Nuit.

Sherlock l'asocial.

Je lis, assez lentement je dois avouer, mon livre, qui malgré certain passage ennuyeux est vraiment bien.

Je m'endors alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Ce vendredi 11 septembre fût presque bien.

Tu me manques, maman.

* * *

**Alors ? :)**

**C'était comment ? :d**

**JE VOUS ATTENDS DANS MON GROUPE ! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 7, préparatif scolaire :_

**Je suis inexcusable.**

**Je sais.**

**Mais j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 11 donc vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire (et chacun font au moins deux milles mots donc...).**

**Et j'ai une vie (sisi).**

**Je passe l'équivalent du brevet des collèges en fin d'année et à cause de certain problème on est à la bourre, ça carbure .-.**

**Breeeeeeeeeeef.**

**Vous avez pu voir une nette amélioration entre la relation d'Elizabeth et John, ce n'est qu'un début :3**

**Là il y a la rencontre avec Mycroft (Je l'aime tellement)**

**Réponses aux reviews.  
**

**Jesuisunange : **

**Malheureusement, pas de Johnlock prévu. Un Mary/John et, au mieux, un Sherlolly, désolé :/ Mais merci !**

**MiaWatson :**

**Ma chère Mia :3**

**Ouiiii ! Comme John est la "seule" personne qui lui reste, ça va un peu plus vite que ça devrait en temps normal.**

**__************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, Emma Duncan, Rose, Shannon, Louis, William et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

- Elizabeth...

- Hhmm.

- Elizabeth !

- Hmmm.

- Debout !

La douce voix de mon géniteur essaye de me tirer du lit avant 10 heures du matin.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures et demi.

- Repasses dans une demi-heure.

- Hors de question, une amie à toi est passée.

Je passe un œil hors de la couverture.

- Qui ? je demande dans un bâillement.

- Une... Rose Smith.

- Quooii ? Elle est encore là ?

Je saute du lit et je me passe un gilet en quatrième vitesse.

- Hum non, elle a déposé tes affaires d'école et est repartie ensuite.

Je m'arrête et le regarde interloquée.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Elle est tombée sur Sherlock.

Et ?

- Il est de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu de mauvaise humeur, hein ?

- Je suis là depuis trois jours !

- Bonne chance !

Je vais directement voir les feuilles que l'on m'a apporté. Des prépas en sciences, des interros en espagnols, des préparations en maths. Bref, le bonheur absolu.

Sherlock est dans le fond de la pièce les mains jointes sous le nez, on dirait qu'il prie. Mon père se lave, je profite donc de notre intimité.

- Merci pour le livre.

Peut-être qu'il m'a entendu, peut-être que non, mais au moins il ne crie pas. Je prends un bol, me sert du muesli et gobe mon médicament.

- Au fait, Elizabeth ?

- Mmhh ?

Je sors à peine ma tête du bol, je suis dans le gaz.

- Prête pour l'école ?

Ah oui, tiens.

- Absolument.

- Super !

C'en est presque désolant, bien sur que non que je ne suis pas prête ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir leurs regards emplis de pitié, de recevoir leurs condoléances. De savoir qu'aucun d'eux pratiquement ne pense ce qu'il dit. Foutue politesse.

Je termine mon muesli dans un silence presque aussi sympathique que Sherlock en ce moment. Une fois fini, je vais m'habiller, jogging et sweat. Je suis de si bonne humeur, si pleine d'énergie.

Je vais ensuite chercher mes cours et je commence les maths, c'est la matière avec laquelle j'ai le plus de facilités, c'est toujours une réponse correcte. J'aime bien les maths. J'étais en pleine démonstration quand je sens une ombre, je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec mon père. J'écarquille les yeux et recule légèrement la tête.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde tes cours, moi à ton âge j'étais nul en math.

J'arque un sourcil, j'allais lui dire combien c'était facile quand soudain..

- Elizabeth, arrête avec ce sourcil on dirait Mycroft !

Sherlock.

- Alors, de un, ce que nous faisons ensemble mes sourcils et moi ne regarde que nous, et de deux, qui est Mycroft ?

- Son frère, me répond mon père.

- Ah parce qu'ils sont deux !?

Ma remarque le fait sourire, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Sinon, tu veux un coup de main pour ta démonstration ?

- Tu viens de me dire que tu étais nul... et puis je me débrouille bien en maths.

Sherlock grogne, oh Merlin, pourquoi est-il sortit de sa chambre ?

- Oui, mais…

- Mais ?

- On pourrait faire une activité tout les deux, comme ça !

Je le regarde presque effrayée. Attends deux minutes, il veut quand même pas construire une relation père/fille basée sur la confiance, l'honnêteté et toute la clique, non ?

- Euh… Comment te dire… l'idée n'est pas mauvaise au départ, je commence.

- Si elle l'est, me coupe Sherlock.

Je le fusille du regard.

- Donc… L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, je fixe Sherlock, mais franchement si tu as envie qu'on fasse un truc tout les deux on peut faire autre que des maths… Cet après-midi, on peut aller au parc.

Vu comment il me regarde on dirait qu'il va pleurer, j'aurais dû me taire. Bon sang il a un sourire qui fait quatre fois la taille de sa tête.

- Oh, oui ! Excellente idée, on ira au parc.

Il repart, sûrement faire une danse de la joie, je soupire de soulagement.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, conclut Sherlock.

Comme je n'ai pas envie de discuter, je laisse couler. Je termine mes exercices et attaque les sciences, j'oublie tout et me plonge dans mon travail.

Je sens qu'on me frotte le dos. Je me retourne.

- Hmm ?

Quelle pertinence, je m'étonne moi-même.

- On mange.

Je regarde l'heure, 14 heures, même pas faim. Je mange tout de même mais en silence, puis je vais m'habiller décemment, si on va au parc je ne peux pas sortir fagotée comme un sac, j'ai un ego tout de même !

Je m'habille d'un pantalon kaki et d'un pull et me maquille à peine. Je prends mes écouteurs que je mets dans ma poche, je ne les utiliserai qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mon père m'attend dans l'entrée, nous sortons dehors sans un mot. Le temps d'attendre un taxi il meuble la conversation.

- Tu sais où tu veux aller ?

- Saint-James Park.

Je me demande si je vais encore voir l'homme en parapluie, j'ai bien envie de découvrir son identité.

- Bien, dit-il.

Nous montons dans le taxi et j'admire Londres. Cette ville est géniale. Je l'ai toujours adorée.

Quand le taxi arrive à destination je suis la première sortie. Je balaye le parc des yeux, je vois une berline noire mais je ne sais pas si l'homme au parapluie y est. Mon père sort, je me dirige vers mon banc habituel, mon père sur mes talons.

On s'assoit.

- Quand je viens ici, il y a un homme qui m'observe.

- Un homme ? il fronce les sourcils.

- Avec un parapluie.

- Avec... ? Oh non…

Je l'interrogerai bien mais je le vois justement. Mon père se lève, il grommelle quelque chose comme « Il va m'entendre » ou dans le genre. Il va vers l'homme.

- Tu le connais ?

- Malheureusement.

Chouette entrée dans la matière. L'homme nous fixe avec un sourire mielleux proche de l'hypocrite, il s'appuie sur son parapluie. Je peux l'observer plus attentivement, il a des cheveux bruns, un costume trois pièces avec la cravate assortie au mouchoir.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? lui demande mon père.

- J'observe l'amélioration des relations père/fille mon cher docteur, répondit-il doucereux.

Attends… quoi ?!

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment savez-vous ? je m'entends demander.

- Mycroft Holmes, me répond mon père.

Le prétendu Mycroft grimace.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma deuxième question, comment savez-vous ?

- Disons que j'occupe un poste au gouvernement et…

- D'après Sherlock il est le gouvernement britannique.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous observé ?

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Il nous observe l'un après l'autre, Watson numéro 1 et Watson numéro 2 en mode interrogatoire.

- Je voulais vérifier comment se portais la fille de notre docteur préféré.

- Vous voulez surtout être sûr que quel que soit votre plan, il soit en bonne voie de réussite ! affirme mon père.

Il arqua un sourcil. Ah, oui, il y a une certaine ressemblance lorsque je le fais.

- Il n'y a aucun... plan.

Il crache le dernier mot comme si il lui avait brûlé la langue.

- Au fait, dit-il en me regardant, sincères condoléances, ma petite.

Je ferme complètement mon visage.

- Merci… Mon grand.

Il paraît déstabilisé, avant de revenir à son visage hypocrite. Mon père pose sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite. « Ensemble contre tous », je pense sarcastique.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de telles familiarités avec quelqu'un de mon rang.

- Tout comme vous ne pouvez pas en avoir avec moi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne se connaît absolument pas.

Il eut un sourire sincère, il faut juste qu'on lui tienne tête un peu et il nous met dans la catégorie « personne pouvant devenir intéressante », j'ai hâtes de passer à la prochaine étape.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année sortit de la berline, cheveux bruns, brillants, elle se cramponne à son Blackberry. Mon père la fixe du regard.

- Monsieur Holmes, un appel pour vous, dit-elle au frère de Sherlock.

- Bonjour, lui dit mon père.

Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil et je constate avec surprise que Mycroft fait pareil, nous nous regardons en coin avant de fixer mon père d'un même regard, interloqués.

- Bonjour, lui répondit la dame sans se détacher de son téléphone.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que nous allons devoir abrégée notre charmante conversation... commença Mycroft.

Mon père le fixa, impassiblement.

- Docteur, Elizabeth, dit Mycroft en me regardant, au revoir.

- Au revoir… Mycroft, dis-je hésitante.

Il haussa les sourcils mais souri. Si ça continue, je vais me faire un ami. D'un autre côté avoir le gouvernement britannique comme ami, ça peut être pratique. Surtout quand il faut tabasser des gens. Il retourna avec la femme dans la berline noire, et la voiture démarra. Mon père et moi la suivîmes du regard jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la distinguer parmi les autres véhicules.

Mon père commence à marcher, je le suis.

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé par son prénom ? me demande-t-il.

- Je le regarde, étonnée.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu le connais depuis dix minutes !

- Je sais pas, ça coulait de source.

- Tu m'as appelé « Monsieur »... alors que je suis ton père.

Ah c'était donc ça…

- Il y avait un pied dans le frigo. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

- Justement ! La logique aurait voulu que tu m'appelles papa !

- La logique aurait voulu que tu m'élève, grinçais-je alors.

- Je continue à marcher quand je remarque que je suis seule, mon père est resté à quelques mètres derrière moi. Il m'observe, je crois que je l'ai blessé. Je soupire et le rejoins.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je veux te démontrer que la logique ne s'applique pas à nous.

- J'habite avec Sherlock Holmes, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Je l'ai appelé Mycroft, parce qu'un homme qui est « le gouvernement britannique » comme tu dis, ne doit pas être jugé d'égal à égal très souvent. Si je veux un jour lui parler pour une quelconque raison, je saurai que j'ai marqué son esprit.

- Il y a peu de chances que tu ais un jour besoin de lui.

- Comme il y avait peu de chance que ma mère meurt dans un accident de voiture.

C'est une fois les mots sortis que je me rends compte de ma bourde. On devrait me mettre une muselière.

- Ça te travailles encore, hein…

Comme si j'avais envie de parler de ça.

- Ça fait à peine six jours John, bien sûr que ça me travaille.

Il se tut alors. Il est seize heures.

- C'est l'heure du thé, on rentre ?

En fait l'heure du thé est dans encore un moment... mais j'ai envie de rentrer.

- Oui, allez viens.

On appelle un taxi et faisons le trajet inverse dans un silence pesant.

Une fois rentrés nous avons la joie de constater que Sherlock est en train de faire son expérience sur le pied.

- On a croisé Mycroft, lui dit mon père.

- Mhm.

- Elizabeth l'a appelé « mon grand »... et l'a salué par son prénom.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexée par ce manque flagrant de vie privée, ou être flattée d'être enfin digne du regard du grand Sherlock Holmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'est cru tout permis, je réponds.

- Il est toujours comme ça.

- Peut-être qu'il est comme ça juste avec toi...

- Peut-être, répond-il pas convaincu pour deux sous.

Il s'en retourna à son expérience, et mon père se vautra devant son ordinateur.

- J'vais me laver.

- Ok.

- Hum…

Je me lave alors doucement, en essayant de prendre toute l'eau chaude.

Une fois sortie je vais lire dans ma chambre. Ma mère m'avait acheté la série Hunger Games il y a deux semaines, mais entre temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer.

J'étais en pleine haine envers le président Snow et en adoration devant Haymitch, quand mon père entra dans mon sanctuaire. Je pensais qu'on avait fait notre quota de relation père/file pour la semaine, pourtant !

Il s'assied à côté de moi.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Hunger Games.

- Ah oui ! J'en ai entendu parler, tu aimes bien ?

- Oui, je suis fan de Haymitch, je redresse la tête, et merci pour le Hobb…

Quand j'ai mentionné Haymitch il s'est crispé. Il le connaît personnellement ou… ?

- Tu connais ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagi quand j'ai dis Haymitch ?

Même réaction, il se crispe.

- Haymitch est mon second prénom, m'avoua t-il à demi-mots.

Je me lève alors et me mets face à lui.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé et…

- Tu rigoles ? Ce nom est génial ! Déjà le personnage dans le livre est parfait mais alors son nom est épique ! J'adore !

Il me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

Il sourit, mais pas le sourire béat qu'il me dédie d'habitude, plutôt un sourire... heureux.

- On va bientôt manger.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais rester ici, je crois. Et je vais lire.

- Ok, très bien.

Il se lève et se met face à moi. Et me fait une bise.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en sortant.

Je fixe la porte. Il m'a vraiment fait la bise ? Oh seigneur.

Je passe outre et continue à lire. Je m'endors vers deux heures du matin, en commençant le deuxième tome. Je vais encore être de mauvaise humeur demain. Shit.

* * *

**UNE QUESTION :**

**Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec Mycroft ? J'aime tellement ce personnage, il n'est pas OCC ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**La fille du colocataire.**

_Chapitre 8, en enfer._

**Kikoo :3**

**Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement, je sais mais c'est l'un de mes préféré :D (et que je suis fière de celui-ci, il fait 3061 mots ^^)**

**Mark Dumstas est inspiré d'une personne réelle (que je n'ai malheureusement pas frapper)**

**Monsieur Kirke est l'alter ego de mon ancien prof de musique (avec qui j'ai encore de longue discussion) et le proviseur (en belge on dit "directeur") est un mixte entre le mien et mon directeur adjoint (à la limite du CPE) 8)**

**J'aime ce chapitre parce que les relations d'El évolue avec un peu tout le monde et que j'adore écrire les passages fluffy (d'ailleurs je pense que j'ai un peu déconner pour le coup)**

**J'espère me pardonner pour mon affreux retard de la dernière fois :/**

******Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

Le soleil me tape dans les yeux et m'oblige à me réveiller, mes yeux papillonnant quelques instants avant que ceux-ci ne s'habituent à la lumière. Je regarde autour de moi, mon livre est sur mes genoux et il est midi.

Midi ?!

Je vais dans le salon, Sherlock lit et mon père est visiblement absent. Sherlock me regarde et semble se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Oh… Je devais te réveiller avant dix heures.

- Ah… Où mon père ?

- Partit faire des courses.

J'aime bien l'appeler « mon père » quand il n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression que ça officialise la chose.

Je vois mes cours sur la table, il faudrait que je termine mon travail, je reprends demain mais j'ai bien envie de me morfondre avant que mon père arrive, Sherlock a beau manquer de tact, il n'a aucune envie d'inquiéter mon père, il ne dira rien.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de mon père, et je me roule en boule. Je sens le regard de Sherlock, il ne dit rien mais chercher quelques choses dans l'armoire. Je ferme les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard j'entends jouer du violon. Je souris pour moi-même mais ne bouge pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule mais Sherlock et moi entendons des pas dans les escaliers, il arrête de jouer et je m'assois correctement. Quelques secondes plus tard mon père entre les sacs de cours à la main. Il me regarde interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pyjama ?

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

- Euh, il est quelle heure ? je demande.

- Environs midi et demi.

- Je me suis réveillée il y a une demi-heure.

Sherlock me regarde, je regarde mon père, mon père regarde Sherlock.

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de la réveillé ?

- J'ai oublié.

- Elizabeth, tu n'as pas un réveil ? demande mon père.

- Sur mon téléphone, je crois, dis-je en réfléchissant à si j'ai oui ou non un réveil et si oui comment l'allumer.

- Demain tu veux que je te lève ?

- Non, ça ira, je serai debout vers 7h30.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

- J'ai regardé, en métro vous êtes à quatre stations de mon école. Non, ça ira.

- .Bien, va t'habiller.

Ah, il commence à m'ordonner des choses. Je crois que c'est bien ça veut dire qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Reste plus qu'à ce que je m'habitue moi aussi.

Je vais m'habiller puis je grignote un cookie pour prendre mon médicament. Comme mon père n'a pas l'air d'être prêt à faire à manger, je prends mes affaires d'école et je monte bosser dans ma chambre. Au bout de deux heures, j'estime que j'ai travaillé correctement et je retourne dans le salon.

- Tu tombes bien Elizabeth, on mange, m'informe mon père.

- J'arrive !

Je m'assois entre lui et Sherlock et je mange machinalement.

- Tu as finis ton travail ? demande mon père.

- Hum, le plus possible, oui.

- Comment ça « le plus possible » ?

- J'ai raté une semaine d'école, je n'ai pas forcément les bonnes feuilles. Ni même la théorie.

- Oui, logique.

Je termine mon repas et je vais terminer mes Hunger Games. Je suis à la moitié du troisième quand je reviens dans le salon, la tête me tourne. Je regarde l'horloge, quasiment 20 heures.

Je me laisse alors tomber dans le canapé en me frottant les tempes.

- Ça va ?

Je crois... que c'est mon père qui me parle.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, je n'ai pas fais que lire.

- Hunger Games ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Je reste une demi-heure avec eux puis je vais me laver. Je m'endors assez rapidement, demain : direction l'abattoir.

C'est la sonnerie stridente du réveille qui me tire du lit. Je m'habille simplement. Mon école est une des rares écoles londonienne qui ne demande pas l'uniforme, mais demande à ce qu'on s'habille dans les tons bleus et foncés. Je me maquille un peu, aussi. Je n'ai prévenu que Rose et Shannon de mon retour, car je préfère passer un maximum inaperçu.

J'ai mon professeur principal en première heure. C'est mon préféré, Monsieur Kirke. Il avoisine les 60 ans, a des cheveux châtains striés de gris et les yeux verts. Il donne cours de maths et de sciences. D'une certaine manière, c'est grâce à lui que j'aime sa matière. La plupart des gens de ma classe disent que je suis sa chouchoute, je pense que c'est vrai, je suis la seule élève qu'il laisse lâcher des commentaires à tort et à travers. Il a d'ailleurs dit à ma mère que j'étais une des rares élèves avec qui on pouvait avoir une conversation.

Je prends mon médicament et avale un cookie du bout des lèvres. Je suis stressé, je n'ai pas faim. Je sens le regard de Sherlock, mon père dormant encore. Je le comprends, si je pouvais je dormirais aussi.

J'enfile mon trench, mes écouteurs, j'allume la musique et attrape mon sac sur le dos.

- Bonne chance, me dit Sherlock.

- Merci.

Il a compris. L'avantage avec lui, c'est que même si il n'a pas l'air de comprendre la nature humaine dans son entier, il comprend certaines choses sans qu'on le lui dise.

A cette heure-ci il n'y aucune place assise dans le métro, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'étonnait. J'arrive devant la grille et me dirige vers les gens de ma classe. Je sens le regard de beaucoup de personne sur moi, je range mes écouteurs, méthodiquement.

La plupart des personnes que je croise me présentent leurs condoléances. Je hoche la tête pour les remercier, puis je vais vers mon groupe habituel. Ils me parlent des cours, des ragots et aucun ne mentionne mes parents.

La cloche sonne, je grimace. Nous entrons en classe mais je sens une main sur mon épaule, qui me retient. Je me retourne, c'est Monsieur Kirke.

- Bon retour parmi nous Elizabeth, me dit-il en me prenant à part dans le couloir.

- Merci monsieur.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir à l'enterrement de ta mère car on me l'a déconseillé, me dit-il.

Je relève la tête et lui sourit, si il avait pu venir il serait venu et c'est le plus important.

- On m'a informé de ta vie avec ton père, ajoute-t-il, comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, je vis aussi avec son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Ton père serait alors John Watson ?

- Oui, c'est lui, vous le connaissez Monsieur ? je demande, intéressée.

- Je lis ses nouvelles effectivement. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !

Je lui souris plus franchement.

- Allez, viens, on va rattraper tes heures manquées en maths ! me lança t-il avant de retourner dans la salle.

Je m'assois seule au fond de la classe, et ne prends que des notes. Je n'ai pas le cœur à participer aux cours, et exceptionnellement les professeurs ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur. Même si chacun d'entre eux me présente leurs condoléances.

Arrivée à la pause de dix heures, j'ai conscience d'être l'unique centre d'attention de l'école. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le fond de la cours, de sorte à être vu par le moins de personne possible. Le reste de la journée se passe dans la même ambiance, je prends des notes... mais je ne participe pas.

Je me préparais à déjeuner, quand Mark Dumstas m'aborda. De la même année que moi mais pas dans la même classe, on ne s'entend pas. Pour des raisons que j'ignore d'ailleurs, même si ma froideur doit y être pour quelque chose, comme d'habitude.

- Alors Watson ta mère est morte il paraît ?

Je ne me retourne pas, me tendant et prête à bondir. Il se positionne en face de moi.

C'est l'adolescent type. Blond avec une mèche, yeux bleus, environs ma taille, malheureusement pour lui. D'habitude, quand il m'aborde il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Il paraît aussi que c'était un accident de voiture, mais… J'en doute. Qui voudrait vivre avec toi ? J'y ai réfléchis... et un suicide semble plus crédible.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants puis me reprends.

- Ah parce que tu sais réfléchir maintenant ? On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelques choses de toi en fin de compte, je siffle sarcastique.

- Ouh mais c'est qu'elle mordrais ! Il paraîtrait également que tu vis désormais avec ton père…

S'il dit quoique ce soit sur mon père je lui saute dessus.

- ...pauvre homme, j'imagine que tu vas le martyriser, lui aussi ? Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque ! S'il veut un coup de main pour son suicide, dis lui que ma porte est ouverte, finit-il.

Je lui saute dessus. Les larmes de colère brouillent ma vue, et je le roue de coup, principalement le visage. Je le frappe durant quelques minutes qui me semblent des heures avant de sentir que l'on me tire en arrière. C'est une surveillante.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites Miss Watson ?

- Non !

- Je suis sûr que le proviseur a très envie de le savoir, lui, me dit-elle d'un air doucereux, on y va !

J'ai un dernier regard pour Mark. Il est encore à terre le nez en sang, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Le proviseur a environ l'âge de Monsieur Kirke. Il est chauve, grand et imposant. Nous arrivons en face de son bureau, et la surveillante frappe à la porte.

- Oui ?

Elle rentre en me tenant par le col.

- Bonjour Monsieur Johnson, figurez que j'ai retrouvé Miss Watson en train de se battre avec un élève !

- C'est vrai Miss ? me demanda-t-il au dessus de ses lunettes.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien, laissez la moi.

Une fois la surveillante sortie il m'ordonna de m'asseoir d'un signe de tête, puis s'adressa à moi tout en fouillant ses dossiers.

- Sachez avant tout que je vous présente, et ce au nom de l'ensemble du personnel, nos plus sincères condoléances.

- Merci Monsieur.

Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi un dossier à la main.

- Je devais de toute manière m'entretenir avec votre père, je vais l'appeler et nous déciderons, après vos explications, de votre punition.

Il utilise le fixe de l'école, je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ne soit pas Sherlock qui décroche.

- Allô, Monsieur Watson ? Oui… Oui, c'est le proviseur de l'école de votre fille…Non… Non, rien de grave monsieur Watson… Pouvez-vous venir ? Oui… Oui, parfait… Nous vous attendons monsieur Watson !

Il raccroche doucement, et se met à me regarder fixement. Pendant la dizaine de minutes qui suivit, je sentis une boule monter petit à petit dans ma gorge desséchée.

Mon père arriva. Il allait me fusiller du regard mais se reprit et fronça les sourcils à la place. Il me regarda, inquiet. J'avais oublié que je m'étais maquillée, et les traces d'eye-liner et de mascara devaient être flagrantes. Il sera la main du principal, puis s'assit à côté de moi alors que je détournais le regard pour le fixer sur la fenêtre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il.

- Il semblerait... qu'Elizabeth se soit battue avec un élève.

Ah, quand mon père est là c'est « Elizabeth », alors ? Hypocrite va !

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.

Je sens leurs regards dans mon dos,je crois que c'est à mon tour de parler. Je me retourne vers eux, ne regardant que mon père. Je me fous de ce que peut penser le proviseur.

- Mark Dumstas m'a abordé, il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ma mère avait eu un accident mais qu'elle s'était suicidée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec moi.

Mon père se crispa, je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se durcir et son regard devenir glacial.

- Je lui ai alors répondu, pas de manière sympathique certes puis il m'a dit qu'il te plaignait de vivre avec moi et...

- Et ? s'impatiente le proviseur.

Je ne regardais toujours que mon père.

- Et que si tu avais envie de te suicider après t'être rendu compte de comment j'étais, il voulait bien t'aider. Je sens mes yeux picoter. Et puis je l'ai frappé.

- Mmh… Bon, au vu des circonstances et de ce qui a précédé votre acte, vous allez juste rentrer chez vous et il n'y aura aucune sanction.

Je levais enfin le regard vers le proviseur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, dis-je.

- De rien, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il se leva, puis sera nos mains à mon père et moi. Je prends mes affaires et nous sortons dehors. En sortant la première, je vois que Mark a pu partir lui aussi, son nez est bleu, gonflé, et il a posé un mouchoir dessous... il est en sang. Il s'approcha de moi sans voir mon père.

- Alors Watson ? T'es viré ?! Ça fera du bien à tout le monde. Franchement, qui pourrait vouloir de toi ici ?

J'allais répondre, quand mon père s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. La plupart des adolescents auraient eût honte, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais un père que je me sent fière.

- Moi je veux bien d'elle. Je suis John Watson et je suis son père.

Mark blanchit et mon sourire s'élargit, je passais mon bras dans le dos de mon père.

- Si un jour tu as besoin de moi pour te suicider, quand tu te seras rendu compte à quel point ta vie est insipide et monotone, je t'en prie, appelle moi, conclut-il tout sourire.

Nous nous éloignons, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Il est hors de question que tu sois affectée par ce que peut dire ce genre de personne Elizabeth, suis-je bien clair ?

Je déglutis, je pense qu'il est un peu déçu que j'ai tant pris ces paroles à cœur.

- Ok,… Papa.

Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment j'ai bien pu faire ça mais je l'ai dis. Je suis… comme débarrassée d'un poids et surtout je ne le regrette pas. Mon père me regarde.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Papa.

Un sourire énorme fleurit sur son visage, et je sens le mien s'élargir.

- Alors ça y est… Je suis papa !

- Félicitations Monsieur, c'est une fille. Elle a un affreux caractère.

- Je... pense que je vais y arriver.

- Je le pense aussi.

Nous restâmes dans la même position, et mon père appella un taxi.

- 221 B Baker Street, s'il vous plaît !

- Bien Monsieur !

En nous asseyant dans le véhicule, nous lâchons nos bras . Arrivés devant Baker Street, je suis la première à monter. J'ouvre la porte sur Sherlock jouant du violon. Il s'arrêta, puis me regarda bizarrement.

Ah, oui… Le maquillage…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon père va pendre son manteau dans sa chambre... génial, il veut que j'explique à Sherlock.

- Je me suis battue avec un élève.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a dit que lorsque mon père voudra se suicider à cause de moi il l'aidera volontier.

Ses traits se durcirent.

- Alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu lui as fais quoi ?

- Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez.

Il eut un sourire mauvais, puis reposa ses yeux sur moi.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre, m'informa-t-il, son ton ne laissant pas de place à la discussion.

- Cool, répondis-je spontanément en le pensant sincèrement.

- Règle numéro 1, ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Ou mettre du maquillage waterproof.

Je lui fais une grimace, puis je vais poser mon manteau et commence mes devoirs. J'entends mon père arriver.

- Ah oui, mon prof principal est fan de vous, je les informe.

- Il donne cours de quoi ? me demande gentiment mon père. Sherlock, lui, s'en fout. L'habitude j'imagine.

- Maths et sciences.

- Bien, tu sais quand est la prochaine réunion des parents ?

- Non, du tout.

- Non ?

- Non, maman y allait rarement.

- Pourquoi ?

- A part Monsieur Kirke, mon prof principal, ils disent tous la même chose.

- C'est-à-dire ? insiste-t-il.

- « Elizabeth pourrait avoir de meilleures notes si son apprentissage était plus approfondi, elle ne travaille que pour les examens !» ou bien « Elizabeth pense tout connaître et ses répliques frôlent parfois l'insolence ».

Sherlock ricana. Apparemment ça sent le vécu, et mon père – papa – me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Et Monsieur Kirke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit lui ? continua mon père.

- Il dit que je suis une des rares élèves avec qui il peut avoir une discussion intéressante, que je suis active la plupart du temps, que je ne me laisse pas faire et que la plupart de mes remarques sont pertinentes.

- Et... je suppose que c'est ton professeur préféré ?

Je le regarde en souriant.

- Tu supposes bien. Bon ! Je vais me laver.

Je vais chercher mon pyjama et entre dans la salle de bain. Une fois sortie, encore un peu mouillée, je vais dans ma chambre pour terminer Hunger Games.

On frappe à la porte, sans ouvrir mon père m'informe.

- Elizabeth, on mange !

- Hum… Ouais, j'arrive !

Je pose mon marque page, et descend m'installer à table. Mon père ne s'est pas trop foulé, on mange du pain. Je tartine mon morceau de beurre et de confiture.

- Comment s'appelle le garçon avec qui tu t'es battue ? me demande Sherlock.

- Dumstas, Mark Dumstas.

- Dumstas…

- Sherlock ne te mêle pas de ça ! le prévint mon père.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me renseigner.

- Je te connais.

- Mouais, articula-t-il avant de replonger dans son sandwich.

Je finis de manger, nettoie mes couverts et vais me coucher. Je ne m'endors qu'après avoir terminé Hungers Games, et en redoutant la journée du lendemain.

Quelque chose me dit que Mark n'a pas apprécié l'incruste de mon père…

* * *

**Trop fluffy ? **

**Dites le moi et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour ça, **

**revieeeeeeeew :)**


End file.
